wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Caligrase Sewers
Main article: Dungeons Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: '1 '''Party Size Limit: '''4 An unused portion of the underground sewer system. Beginner adventurers can use this area to test their skills as only weak monsters appear in Caligrase. Of course, that leads certain thieves looking to profit from beginners, to this area. The Adventurer's guild, with the help of the Ministry of Arcanum, set traps for the thieves to lock them in the dungeon. However, there are rumors that the thieves have finally escaped. How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 1 : Required completion of Dungeon: Tutorial Trial (how to unlock guide goes here, which is typically what the player does in Town to unlock it) Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Caches ''Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creature List Adventurer's Entrance Back to top Dark Angel Statues Adventurer's Entrance Dark Angel Statue 1 :Location: :Switch locations are Grids: E3, H5, G4, and E6 :To enter the first Dark Angel statue you need to activate four switches located around the main hall. The first one is to the right after descending the first flight of stairs. The second one can be located by following the left hand wall until you enter a small alcove, the switch is in the alcove. The third can be found be again following the left hand wall until you go up some stairs, across a walkway, and into a hallway with some zombies in it. The fourth can be found by returning back the way you came, and then going up the stairs directly across from the stairs you just came down. After all four are turned on, you can access the first dark angel statue. :*'''Enemies: 4x Lagrisse Legion, 1x Lagree Dominion :The fight inside the first Dark Angel statue consists of several zombies, which should not present much of a challenge for any class. Dark Angel Statue 2 :Location: :To enter the second Dark Angel Statue, you need two items in order to unlock it. Those two can be found at the slates along the hallway to the second Dark Angel statue. Read those slates and you get the items. :*'Enemies: 20x Cage Beetle' :The beetles are pretty weak and can be handled by any Class. Be sure to have plenty of mana for those who play Mage. Completing this fight gives you access to Kaoka Parrej Ruins Dark Angel Statue 3 :Location: :The third Dark Angel Statue is the last final battle or Boss Stage in this dungeon. To enter, you will need to get the three items as told by the Statue. Those items can be found in the rubbles in the sewers (Rubbles are pile of junk that has shining icon above and will give you items once you've received quests to search in it.) There are exactly 3 Rubbles in sewers and each of them contains the items you need. The first rubble is in the place where you first sighted Garbage Zombie (The path below the Bridge just right after the second Dark Angel statue). Interact with it and proceed to the sewers. As you move forward, you will see two path, the path ahead of you and the path left to you. You already know that left path is towards the Last Dark Angel statue, so you must proceed forward. As you move forward there are two paths again, one on the left and one to the right. Move to the left path first and continue moving until you found the second Rubble. Interact with it and go back to the intersection. This time move to the right path and continue moving until you find the third rubble. (Avoid fighting the monster with purple aura (Lone Wolf Silver Fang), because its a high level monster and can 1 hit players.) As you have found the third rubble, interact with it and go back to the third Dark Angel statue and enter. :*'Enemies: 1x Crazy Lilac, 1x Dandelion, 1x Hungry Pansy, 1x Mad Jasmine, 1x Black Rose' :Clearing this battle completes your Story Quest. Soloing this battle might give hard time since these mobs hits hard but with good combat skills soloing this battle with any Class is possible. Party up with other players to make battle easy. Back to top Maps Back to top Related Guides Visual walk through Back to top Tips There are many things that help you at the beginning. *Zombies go back to their place when you take some steps back, which makes it easier to kill them.They often drop health potions, be sure to have some with you. *Accept missions from the NPC in the great hall beside the first Dark Angel statue to earn EXP and gold. *Save the shining rocks. You can make keys out of them which lets you open specific treasures in dungeons. *Creating a party with one or more other players can be hugely beneficial. Group play will make this and all subsequent dungeon much more manageable. *For 1 Hand Sword Fighters, this is the best place to learn how to block enemy's attack using shield. Press "Shift" to block. This is useful when a player loves to solo monsters. You may hold the shift key while attacking so it will be more efficient to you when you want to block. *Level up by drinking at the fountain in the dungeon or at the Town inn. This is very important since leveling up enables you to access more of your skills and increase your HP bar and MP bar. Back to top Category:Main Dungeons Category:Dungeons